Episode 3206 (29th March 1991)
Plot Ivy thinks it's unnatural that Martin is looking after the kids while Gail works. Mike is insulted that Jackie wants him to sign a contract saying he won't take the factory if they divorce, but agrees to it. She thought he'd put up more of a fight. Steve still wants to have a party at No.11 without Deirdre knowing but Andy is determined to prove to Jim that he's mature. Sally decides not to hold Gail going back to work against her as she wants to do the same. Mike assures Jackie that he will never leave her. Deirdre fears the bike shop has been broken into when Phil tells her the door is open but it turns out to be the twins. Andy plans to run the shop while Jim is away, taking messages and keeping things ticking over. Mike upsets Jackie by signing the contract without reading it. Sally asks Martin to look after Rosie for three hours a day and offers him money. He agrees. Phil warns Andy not to give Deirdre a hard time. Ivy thinks Gail doesn't want to be with her children and wonders what the world is coming to. She's shocked when Martin tells her that he's minding Rosie as well. Mike reads the contract. Ivy wants to ask Sally if Martin was being serious but Don tells her to mind her own business. Phyllis becomes Des's housekeeper and clears the mess from No.6. He is delighted with her. Mike is incensed by the safeguards Jackie has put in place to protect her money and property if they split. He tells her that he's not going to marry someone who is thinking ahead to a divorce. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room and kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor and offices Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 20th January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a Street scene of 45" duration in Part One, where Sally Webster encounters Kevin walking Rosie home in her pram and reveals she intends asking Martin Platt to child-mind for them. The ITV3 repeat on 19th December 2018 contained the same edit. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des' search for a woman finally ends. Who will be the lucky female he succeeds in luring into Number 6? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,750,000 viewers (10th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes